


【言切】恶种

by CemeteryA



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeteryA/pseuds/CemeteryA
Summary: 作为老福特那边的存档原创人物x1，黑暗，下品。





	【言切】恶种

【正文】

最后一道钟声响起，当——当——地，在小镇寂静的街道上回响。晚霞穿过修道院的彩绘玻璃，在地面上投下了一片绮丽的光影，女孩就这样站在那光影中，凝视着玛利亚的石象。

修女思前想后，还是走上前去了。她记得这女孩的名字，在两百多个孩子里，女孩是她最喜欢的学生。修女温柔地注视着女孩的侧脸，轻轻地把手放到了她的肩膀上。

女孩娇小的身躯微微震颤了一下，随后她便抬起头仰视修女，两只深黑色的眸子若那廉价却美丽的黑曜石，镶嵌在白嫩的皮肤上。眼底的迷茫与无助使她像只被人遗弃的幼猫，激起了修女的怜爱之心。她一边抚摸着女孩茂密的棕色长发，一边轻声询问：“没人来接你吗？”  
女孩因这惬意地抚摸而眯起了眼睛，她的小手下意识地拉住了修女的裙裾，半晌后，才缓慢地摇了下头。修女凝视着她，隐约想起了五年前，女孩初次出现在修道院门口时。

她穿着一身漆黑的连衣裙，头发短短地才到肩膀，脸上没有一点表情，就好像只是个精致的人偶般被父亲领着——对，她的父亲。修女愣怔了片刻，发现自己竟全然忘记了她父亲的模样......不，也不能说是全然忘记。她记得对方身形高大，穿着一件深色的外套；他的头发比女孩的发色要深上一些，右耳耳垂钉有一枚金色十字架......  
明明这些无关紧要的东西都记得清清楚楚，那又是为什么......完全想不起那个男人的长相了呢？  
吱呀————  
修女回过头。随着敞开的大门，冷风席卷着细小的雪花吹进了修道院里。她瞪大眼睛，看着出现在门口的人——  
啊啊。

“切理，我来接你了。”

 

幽暗地烛光下，“母亲”满身是伤地躺在地上。黑发粘上额角的血、紧贴在额头上。不可置信地抬头望着父亲，得到的只是明显带着怒火的冰冷视线。

太害怕了，害怕到什么也不敢说。想尽可能把自己的存在感缩减到无，而蜷起身子躲在角落里。

“卫宫切嗣——”父亲伫立着，低吼着，像是只暴怒的魔鬼。

“母亲”蹭掉了唇角的血，细瘦的身体、苍白的皮肤，有一瞬间甚至怀疑他会不会就这样被父亲杀死。那对空洞的眼睛越过父亲，径直落到了自己的身上。

“回房间去。”“母亲”用不带一丝温度的声音说。

“回答我，卫宫切嗣！”  
“回房间去！”第二次的命令如同闪电击中脑仁，几乎是想也没想地站起身，狼狈、连滚带爬地逃离了这个阴暗的房间。

哪怕逃回了自己的房间，也好像能听见父亲的怒吼和“母亲”的冷笑声。

这大概就是诅咒吧？被“母亲”诅咒的父亲，被“母亲”诅咒的自己。

 

修女往冻僵地双手上吹了一口热气，关上了大门。她点燃了烛台上的半根蜡烛，接着又吹灭了厅堂里所有的。从今天起往后的两个月，修道院都只有她一人，学生们全都被父母接回了家，直到这次假期结束。

她慢吞吞地举着烛台走上房间，同时忍不住低头看向自己的掌心，一枚白金色的十字架项链静静地躺在上面。那个孩子——言峰切理，在被她的父亲言峰绮礼带走前，悄悄地把这枚项链塞到了她的手中。

修女百般思索也不明白女孩的用意，所以决定先把它放到切理的房间里，等她回来的时候再还给她。

第二层楼的最后一个房间近在咫尺，修女这么想着，推开了门。

 

“唔......哼嗯.......”纵使紧紧咬住嘴唇，闷哼还是随着顶撞溢出鼻间。“母亲”跨坐在父亲身上，纤细的腰肢只需父亲的一只手就可以轻易抬起。像是个玩具般被玩弄着，器官被一条黑色的丝带紧紧束住而无法解放。

暗红色的痕迹遍布苍白的肉体，淫靡又诱人犯罪。

“被强迫也能勃起吗？”父亲低沉地声音刺破耳膜，用陈述事实的语气嘲讽，痛感仿佛经由神经中枢遍布全身。无法控制，视线像播放电影一样移动到了“母亲”的■■上。脸颊火辣辣地烫，想必是所有血液都涌上去的缘故吧。

那一瞬间“母亲”脸上一闪而过的愤怒、自我厌恶深深地刻在脑子里，差点、就要有对父亲的崇拜之心了，能让这样冷漠的人露出这种表情......  
紧接着，父亲抽掉了丝带。“母亲”的身体痉挛着，不能自已地达到了高潮。几乎就是同时，父亲掐着“母亲”的腰大力抽插起来，高潮过后的敏感身体接连被人用力穿刺、终于令“母亲”哭了出来，那推拒着父亲胸膛的手简直就像真正的女人般无力。

啊啊。

“母亲”啊。

多么的......可爱？  
深棕色的眸子对上自己的一瞬间，如同被当头泼了一盆冷水。对于早就被发现了的偷窥行径，父亲向来无表情的脸上居然露出了一个笑容。

满怀恶意的。

 

 

女孩的房间如她本人一样整洁，一张床，一个床头柜，一只用到四分之一的蜡烛几乎就是全部。修女把烛台放到柜子上，为女孩叠起了她因匆忙离去而无暇顾及的被褥。  
那之后，她拉开了最上面的那层抽屉，想将十字架放进去.......紧接着就这么出现在了眼中。厚重的黑色方正皮制物，镶着细细的金边。铜金色的圣杯居中立在封皮上，当摇曳的烛光一晃而过时，仿佛有火焰在其中跳动。  
无法挪开视线，像是被奇异的魔法束缚了一样。  
修女迟疑着伸出手，触摸到了那本......  
“决不能打开的潘多拉魔盒”。

 

■■■■年，6月4日，多云  
今天也发生了那种事。  
晚饭是父亲大人做的，“母亲”并不擅长做饭。辣味儿的豆腐浇在米饭上，热乎乎的，吃起来很美味。  
一开始的气氛难得的和谐，为“母亲”从房间出来好好地坐在饭桌上吃饭而感到放松。忍不住偷看，一如既往地随意套着件和服，黑发乱糟糟地顶在脑袋上，翘起来的部分像两只猫耳。  
（中间的几行被胡乱地涂掉了）  
（字迹潦草）  
中途被“母亲”看过一次。虽然只有短短的几秒，现在想起来仍然十分激动。  
好开心。这大概是“母亲”第一次看我，一直以来都被忽视、如同空气中漂浮的尘埃一样的我，终于被正眼相看了。脸部的灼热使我无法和母亲对视下去，只能先一步低下头，胡乱地往嘴里扒着饭菜。  
父亲似乎也对此感到愉悦。他慢吞吞地舀了一勺豆腐洒在“母亲”  
的盘子里，微笑着问‘终于愿意正视这个孩子了吗，卫宫切嗣？’  
一开始“母亲”用沉默对待父亲饱含恶意的戏谑。后来，只记得父亲的言语中提过一个名字，那般甜美，大概属于某个天使般的女孩子。  
“母亲”的表情变了。有一瞬间变得复杂，变得扭曲。最后在父亲无比愉快地品尝着“母亲”的痛苦时，他抬起了头。  
‘自甘堕落了呢，言峰。真没想到，无能的你在无法从我身上寻求到肉欲外的其他乐趣时，竟然开始转用这种低廉的语言攻击了吗？既然如此，你就拿去吧。如果你已经废物到这个地步，就把这些连我都开始怜悯的、即将麻木的痛苦都拿去吧。’  
他脸上的表情近乎寡淡，只是微微勾起的苍白嘴唇透露出了那份讥诮。  
父亲被“母亲”激怒了。  
这大概是意料之内的事吧。  
桌子翻到在地上，壮实的父亲无视“母亲”的挣扎，一把将他按倒在地上。骨头撞击到地板的声响，雷鸣般恐怖的嘶吼声，在我的脑海里挥之不去。  
我被勒令出了房间。  
但我已经知道会发生什么。

■■■■年，6月11日，阴  
一个星期没有见到“母亲”。  
这很正常，因为“母亲”被囚禁在了父亲的房间里。今天教会那边有事情要做，所以父亲穿好了衣服出门去。临行前，他把钥匙交给了我，棕色的瞳仁里盘旋着黑蒙蒙的雾。  
‘想去看他吗？’他在我耳边低语着。  
无法拒绝。那实在是太诱人。  
父亲微笑着离去了，他将那把钥匙留给了我。  
紧握着它，我缓步走上了二楼。只有楼梯口的墙壁上有窗户，而因为是阴天，并没有多少光照进来。尽头的那扇门就是了，从不能踏足的房间。  
我走着，走着，赤足走在冰冷的长廊内，逐渐被黑暗吞没了。

■■■■年，6月13日，雨  
端着砂锅走上了楼，推开屋门的时候，切嗣在睡觉。把微微敞开的窗户关上，阻止新的雨水低落进屋子里。  
将他从睡眠中叫醒，慢慢睁开的眼睛里是全然的迷茫。状况比前两天好了许多，面颊上的浮肿完全消失了，却仍然有些营养不良地往里凹陷着。把切嗣扶了起来，给他盛了一碗冒着热气的汤。平静地接过汤，小口小口地喝了起来。好几次，粉乎乎的舌头都会从嘴边吐出来，是猫舌吧？十分可爱。  
一碗喝尽后，本来打算再给他盛一碗。这样消瘦的身材，实在是让人在意。不过被拒绝了。看得出，他并没有再次进食的欲望了，之前的那一碗大概也是勉强着喝下去的。  
既然如此也不勉强了。  
拿出纱布和药剂，温和地请求切嗣把衣服脱下来。他的耳尖立刻浮上了一层薄薄的红，连眉头都皱了起来。其实不用那么抗拒的，毕竟前两天，遍体鳞伤地昏倒在床上、一丝不挂的切嗣全身都是由我亲手整理的。  
最后还是妥协了。抛弃了那份羞耻心，展开身体，只留给了一个冷硬的侧脸给我。  
褪去他的和服，仔细地审视他的全身。脖子上的勒痕、上半身的掐痕基本都消退了，只有乳尖和大腿内部还有一些明显的齿印，是因为先前留下它们的时候太过用力了吧。不过，总算没有流血了。在一些严重的地方涂上了药膏，又确认曾经被弄到脱臼的腿和胳膊能正常活动后，把手伸向了切嗣的下半身。  
啪——  
被打开了。疑惑地抬头，只见他的脸上露出了又恼怒又羞耻的表情。  
‘我自己来就可以。’  
不由分说地夺走了药膏。  
‘好的。’虽然有点遗憾，自己本希望能尽心尽力地照顾他，不过这样未尝不可。切嗣仍紧紧抓住的、残留的羞耻心不想去破坏。‘有事情请叫我，母亲。’当时那么说了，看到切嗣露骨的厌恶神情，骤然响起了他昨天说的话。  
‘叫我的名字就行了。’于是立马改口成了‘切嗣’。  
在日记里也写了名字。特意去查询了这其中的含义，切嗣，即为“切断”和“结合”的复合属性，乃“起源”的本相。

■■■■年，6月14日，多云  
父亲没回来。完全不知道去了哪儿，虽然有点在意。一直在切嗣身边忙活，虽然他并不喜欢这种被人照顾的感觉。

■■■■年，6月18日，晴  
切嗣的身体逐渐变了。  
依旧有些虚弱，不过气色明显好了很多。看得出来，他的心情也在微微变好，虽然大部分时间仍然是低落的。  
可是。  
为什么。  
我无法开心？  
■■■■年，6月20日，晴  
变得烦躁。  
切嗣变得越来越好。  
我变得越来越不好。  
他有时会对我笑，但是我笑不起来。  
我不是讨厌他高兴。  
只是，  
我无法从他的高兴中获得快乐。

■■■■年，6月21日，晴  
今天也是索然无味的一天。

■■■■年，6月22日，晴  
我到底怎么了？  
■■■■年，7月1日，晴  
七月初，父亲回来了。正好有事出去的我，一进门就看到了切嗣被父亲压在墙上，衣衫凌乱。  
估计是错把按门铃的父亲当成了我，才会去开门的吧。  
提着从便利店买来的东西走进了屋内，眼角看到被父亲啃噬皮肤的切嗣，头颅高高地抬起，被迫露出的脖子呈现出了优美的弧度。  
他的一条腿被迫挂在父亲的腰上，随着耸动，足尖紧绷。他紧蹙着眉，闭着眼，明知道我回来了却不看我。  
他很痛苦。  
我感到了快乐。

......  
......  
■■■■年，■月■日，■  
我知道我在变成言峰绮礼。  
有人能救我吗？有人会救我吗？神会吗？

 

我大概、天生就是个恶种。

 

太阳马上要下山了。斜挂在紫红色的天际，懒散地投下光辉。修女伫立于窗前，凝视着远方。最近镇子里发生了一些人心惶惶的事，每晚都有人死于不明生物袭击，修道院的学生们被提前放假回家，又是只剩修女一人的一天。今夜，大概又有人要被恶魔夺去生命了吧。  
关好了教堂的大门，修女走向二楼。在回到她自己的房间前，她要确定教堂的每间窗户都关严实了。她顺着长廊一路检查，当她检查到三楼时，天色完全昏暗了。三楼的最后一间房就在长廊的尽头，修女端着烛台走向那间门。  
不知为什么，从刚才起就有一种凉意。让人不安、后背发麻的凉意，徘徊在修道院里。  
“......”修女吞咽了一下，站定在了最后一间门前。  
一片寂静。  
她的手触碰到了门，发现它冷得像具棺材。  
五指扣住门把，缓慢地转动。门吱呀作响、缓慢地向内打开了。黑暗从里面溢出来，冷汗顺着修女的后背滑落。  
黑暗中，好像有什么在蠕动。  
是，什么？  
烛光照向了黑暗中的某一点，那是——  
“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
完全不成人形的苍白生物扑向了她，张开了腥臭无比、血红色的嘴。  
“嘎啊啊——！”  
吓得闭上了眼睛，只感觉脸上溅射到了腥热的液体。半晌后，瘫倒在地上的修女才敢慢慢睁开眼睛，怪物，已经被拦腰切开。  
顺着那双深黑色的靴子往上，是过膝的修女服。三把被当作凶器的黑键，正从刀尖往下滴着血。纯金色的十字架，棕色的半长披肩发.......啊。  
即使过了十年，修女仍认出了她是谁。  
一身修女服的代行者，利索地将三把黑键收了回去。无视紧盯着她的修女，代行者径直走到被拦腰砍断的怪物面前。顽固的东西，仍躺在地上苟延残喘着，唾液顺着裂开的嘴角，阴湿了地面。  
代行者饶有兴趣地看着怪物挣扎，微微眯起的黑色眼瞳像是泥潭一样毫无光亮。  
噗嗤——  
脑浆炸裂，血肉四溅。代行者收回了脚，随意地在地上蹭掉了鞋底的污秽。她轻快地跳上敞开的窗户，夜风吹拂着她的长裙和棕发。  
代行者侧过头，看向修女。  
她露出了一个微笑，随后消失在了茫茫夜色中。  
十五年前，言峰切理初次来到修道院时，自己为什么会选择性遗忘她的父亲言峰绮礼的模样，这回终于想起来了。  
十五年前的那个男人，脸上露出的笑容，正是这孩子现今留给他的啊。  
不应出现在神职人员脸上的笑容，  
凝聚着世间之恶的笑容，  
她养育了五年，最终还是成型了的.......恶种。

——END——


End file.
